


Colorblind

by Bluewintermoon



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, High School AU, Soulmate AU, no miraculous, tikki and plagg are animals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 00:39:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13822833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluewintermoon/pseuds/Bluewintermoon
Summary: Soulmate AU where Marinette and Adrien are able to see every color except their soulmate’s eye color until they meet each other.





	Colorblind

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! (: This is my first contribution to the ML fandom! I wasn't too sure about the BAC categories and whether or not université is similar to U.S. college so I kind of guessed and merged the two (please forgive me). Hope you enjoy and thank you for reading!

Adrien was nearly three years old when the doctors confirmed his parent’s suspicions. 

He couldn’t see the color blue. 

Growing up, he would look forward to the days when his mom would sit with him on his bed and hold him tightly in her arms as they imagined how he would meet his soulmate for the first time. They talked about the shade of blue her eyes would be or where they would meet. Those days had slowly dwindled until one day his mom just didn’t come home. 

After her disappearance, everything changed. His “dad” became his “father”, and the days were a little duller. His days consisted of homeschool, modeling, and taking care of his black cat, Plagg. Don’t ask him how he got the name because he doesn’t even know. In all honesty, Adrien was just glad that his father allowed him to have a cat in the first place.

Although, meeting Nino DJing at a model’s party when he was 16 had brought some color back into life. That day, he had just had another argument with his father about going to public school. With another refusal alongside the explanation of “because I said so”, Adrien had decided to rebel by going to a late night party with his fellow models. But like most shoots, Adrien ended up sitting by himself after the initial greeting and small talk.

There was a light tap on his shoulder as he stood in front of the “buffet” table, staring at the light snacks the models had brought for food. Turning, Adrien met brown eyes. “Dude, is there any real food around here?” Nino asked.

Nino became his best friend. Even though his father did not approve of “his influence,” whatever that meant, Adrien put his foot down. If he wasn’t allowed to go to lycée or collège, then he was allowed to see Nino. Thankfully, his father did not fight him on that. 

Today, Nino invited him to hang out with his soulmate and their best friend. Adrien had always heard stories, but he never had the opportunity to meet them the entire year or so that he had been Nino’s friend. He was excited, and he was pretty sure Nino could tell by the way he laughed when he saw Adrien waving. 

“Adrien, relax. Don’t break your arm,” Nino chuckled, patting him on the back. 

“Sorry, I guess I’m excited.” Adrien grinned. 

“Try to lower your expectations. The girls have been worrying their asses off about the BAC so they might be more stressed than anything.” Nino told him, and Adrien grimaced. “What’s with that expression?”

“I told my father that I wanted to take the BAC.” Adrien confided. 

“Why would your father be opposed to that?” Nino wondered. 

“Well, I told him I wanted to take it for the sciences, not economics.” Adrien explained, and it was Nino’s turn to grimace. 

“Damn, dude. What did he say?” 

“He was really angry, of course. I didn’t really get a clear answer, but I think he’ll let me get a minor in business and major in mathematics.” 

Before Adrien had even finished speaking, Nino’s face was split in half from his huge smile and he was throwing an arm around Adrien’s shoulders. **“Dude!”** Adrien laughed at Nino’s excitement, and he blushed knowing that Nino was that excited _for_ him. 

“It’s not confirmed yet,” Adrien chuckled. 

“But it’s _something_ , you know?” Nino smiled. 

Adrien met Nino’s eyes and smiled back. “I know.”

\---

When Marinette asked her parents why the leaves on the trees were grey in the middle of summer, her parents immediately knew that their daughter’s soulmate would have green eyes. Marinette understood this when they told her, but it wasn’t very helpful when she wanted to be a designer and couldn’t even see the color green.

“Alya, please focus.” Marinette sighed, limply holding the two shades of grey in her hands. 

“Hm?” Alya asked, lifting her head from her phone to look at Marinette. 

“Which green would look better with the fabric I have in my room and the design I chose?” Marinette repeated for what seemed like the fifth time. 

Squinting her eyes at the fabric in Marinette’s hands, Alya finally pointed to the darker grey. “That one,” Alya confirmed.

“Perfect, thank you.” Marinette smiled, gesturing to the bolt after catching eyes with the saleslady. “Let’s hope Tikki doesn’t place her paws all over it this time.” Marinette chuckled as the saleslady cut off the amount Marinette specified. 

“You have a cat?” The saleslady asked. 

“Dog, actually.” Marinette corrected, smiling fondly at the memory of Tikki’s dirty paws all over the fabrics. At the time, it wasn’t so funny and it definitely caused Marinette to panic for a few solid minutes, but she just learned to place the fabrics out of Tikki’s reach.

“I don’t know how you do it,” Alya told her after they walked out of the fabric shop with Marinette’s bag full and her wallet empty. Marinette shot her a confused look. “I mean how did you get help with this before?” Alya clarified, gesturing at the fabric.

“When I was in younger, I would actually avoid using it. Then when I finally decided that enough was enough, I asked my mom for some help. Now, that amazing duty has passed on to you.” Marinette teased, nudging her shoulder against Alya’s. 

“Ah, with great power comes great responsibility.” Alya nodded sagely. Marinette laughed and skipped forward. Before she could say anything, her shoe caught against a raised cobblestone. Quickly, Alya grabbed Marinette’s arm and righted her before anything bad could happen. 

“Don’t get hurt! We still have to meet Nino!” Alya mock-scolded. 

“Oh, so _that’s_ why you were distracted this whole time.” Marinette playfully rolled her eyes. “ _Soulmates._ ” Marinette exaggerated with fake annoyance. 

Alya smiled, shooting Marinette a look. “Oh, come on. As if you aren’t dying to meet yours.”

“I mean obviously! I’m trying to build up a decent portfolio here.” Alya raised her eyebrows at that, and Marinette laughed at how Alya could see right through her. To be honest, Marinette had been dreaming about meeting her soulmate since she knew what the word meant. Yes, it would help with her career, but meeting them would also fill the empty space in her heart. “I’ve met every green-eyed person we know.” Marinette sighed. 

“I know,” Alya murmured, rubbing Marinette’s back as they walked.

\--- 

Marinette and Alya waved when they spotted Nino standing under their favorite tree in the park. Alya rushed forward and got a hug and kiss from her soulmate, who was eager to give them. Nino gave Marinette a hug too, and they all smiled at each other. 

“Who’s ready to get their ass beat in arcade games?” Marinette grinned, rubbing her hands together. 

Alya and Nino laughed. “Wait a sec Mar, my friend Adrien wanted to buy a snack.” 

“What? Why didn’t you go with him?” Alya asked. 

“He insisted. Said he didn’t want me to keep you guys waiting.” Nino answered. 

“Sounds like a true gentleman,” Marinette laughed. 

“No joke, the dude actually is.” Nino chuckled. “Speaking of…” Nino trailed off, and the girls turned to look behind them. 

As soon as Marinette turned around, her and Adrien’s eyes met. Slowly, their world began to fill in the missing color. In Adrien’s eyes, the sky began to fill in with the color blue, as if someone had dipped a paintbrush and let the paint bloom against the canvas. But, it wasn’t as beautiful as the girl’s bluebell eyes. Around Marinette, the trees and the grass beneath her were gaining their color back as if his mere presence were bringing them to life. However, she was sure there was nothing more breathtaking than the guy’s light green eyes. 

Eyes never leaving hers, Adrien extended a hand. “Hi. My name is Adrien.” he murmured, taking in every detail his eyes could see. Her shiny, black hair tied into a high bun, the cutest smattering of freckles he had ever seen, and her beautiful pink lips.

Slowly, Marinette placed her hand into his. “H-hello, Adrien. My name is Marinette.” She whispered, staring in wonder as the boy leaned down to press his lips against the back of her hand. Adrien straightened, standing a bit closer. Marinette didn’t let his hand go. They kept gazing at each other in awe, in disbelief that this was actually happening, that their soulmate was even more gorgeous than they had imagined. 

Their spell was broken by a piercing shriek, and they both turned to the sound.

“Nino!” Alya screamed. “I thought you introduced us to all your green-eyed friends!” 

“Babe, wait! I didn’t know!” Nino yelled as Alya went for his headphones.

“ _Didn’t know?!_ You didn’t know Adrien’s eyes were green?!” Alya repeated incredulously.

“Guys don’t pay attention to that kind of thing! Besides, he’s always busy so he didn't have any time to meet you guys!” Nino exclaimed. 

“You’re an awful friend!” Alya cried. 

Marinette and Adrien grinned, turning to each other. Slowly, they interlaced their fingers, happy that they had finally met.


End file.
